


The Beansprout and His Apex Predator

by Peraxa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, We die like crewmates, im too lazy - Freeform, lol, more characters to be introduced!, their real names are used, why does michael reeves have a character tag but lily doesnt lol?, you know what they say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraxa/pseuds/Peraxa
Summary: Thomas, also known as "Sykkuno", lived a sheltered life with his parents and two overprotective brothers, William and Jeremy. After accidentally getting stuck in a sticky situation, he falls into the hands of the Basilisk of Aethon's Galley, Corpse Husband.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ PLEZ!!!!
> 
> ayt first things first, if both corpse and sykkuno are uncomfortable with ppl writing fics abt them, this fic is getting deleted faster than sykkuno can even say OH JESUS,,, second, THIS IS MY FIRST EVER CONTRIBUTION TO THE SOCIETY AYE so this is for the ppl who camp under the corpsekkuno tag, I know you're there hoe,,, aLSO if yall think the character are OOC, well they're supposed to be! after all, this is fiction!
> 
> DICTIONARY:  
> Father - Elu  
> Mother - Olu  
> Brother - Felu  
> Sister - Kolu  
> School - Sha'r 

**_Vallorast_ **

A large kingdom ruled by a monarch family. Its territory divided into six regions; Walestein, Sobrea, Taleah, Anham, Raiseau, and Arish.

_Walestein_

Also called The Capital since this is where the main castle of the monarch family resides. It is located in the center of the map. This region is heavily guarded by soldiers since this area is where most of the upper-classes lives. 

_Arish_

The Bridge of All Lands. This is where most people dock their ships as it is in the middle of all the regions. The biggest trade market is found in this territory. From ancient tools to up-to-date clothes. All the exports and imports of products are located in this region. This region is also called The Soil Where Traders Lived.

_Sobrea_

Soldier's Solitude. This region is where most cadets are sent to. As its name suggests, this is where the soldiers train and live. The families who desire to have a child to be a respected citizen of honor send their children to this region at such a very young age like 8.

_Raiseau_

Do not get fooled by its fancy name. This region is known as Labor's Territory. Labor is the number one priority of the region. The products that are made are sent to Arish to be able to sell. The people residing here are also known for their illegal doings. Raiseau contains the highest number of slaves, the highest crime rate, and the highest morbidity rate.

_Taleah_

The Domain of The Pirates. As its name suggests, all the pirates might or might not live here. The island is so heavily covered with pirates left and right that the marines of the government cannot scout the island itself. Word says that there is a ruler in that region but no one knows who it is.

_Anham_

Land of The Unknown. Dragons, Warlocks, Serpents, Faes are said to reside in the region. The land is full of mountains and there seem to be no signs of residence. Due to fear, the monarch family cannot scout the country until recently.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama, have you seen my coat? I think I left it here on the table." 

A young man, with fluffy jet black hair, sharp hazel eyes, button nose, pink shiny lips, and pale skin had been searching for his mint green wool coat that was gifted to him by his brothers. He was sure he left it on their family's dining table. "Goodness, I think I put it back in your closet, dear." His mother answered. The woman, shorter than him, black hair reaching up to her upper back, pointed nose, black eyes focused on the cake that she was slicing. "Oh, I will go and get it then." The young man answered back as he went up to their grand wooden stairs. He sighed as he passed by their antique grandfather clock that was in front of his room. He was surely late for his and his friend's weekly meetup. Surely, Rae wouldn't mind, would she? Then again, he was always late to the meetup.

He entered his room and went straight for his closet, rummaging through heaps and heaps of his clothing. As he was searching for his favorite coat, he didn't notice his older brothers staring at him from his doorway. 

"What are you looking for, Tom?" His oldest brother, William, asked him. Next to him, Jeremy, his other older brother, cocked his head in question. Both had black hair like Thomas's, sharp and slanted hazel eyes, button nose, thin and pink lips. The three siblings were a mixture of both their parents. Although no one had inherited their father's blonde hair, they still had some of their father's features. Like his father's brown eyes and button nose.

"I'm looking for my coat," Thomas answered as he rummaged through his closet, huffing in frustration at the thought of being late to the meetup again. "Mama said that she put it here." he continued.

"That one?" William pointed to the mint-colored coat that was actually draped in his white velvet couch. Thomas sighed in relief as he closed his closet door. "Finally, I need to go now. I'll see you before dawn, _felu_." Thomas grabbed the coat as he rushed between his two brothers. 

"Who are you meeting with?" Jeremy asked. 

Thomas sighed as he crouched down to adjust his shoelace. There they go again, being protective of him. His two older brothers were always watching him like a hawk ever since he was born. Maybe because he was the youngest or maybe because of the fact that his body was always weak ever since he came out of the womb. 

"You know who I'm meeting with. We always do this every week." Thomas said petulantly after tying his shoelace. "And don't follow me on my way to Rae's home, you know I don't like it when the both of you do that." He scolded his brothers as they looked at him, pouting.

"But Tommy-" William said. 

"But no, William. I'm late for the meetup and I do not need you distracting me. And do not come to Rae's home-" 

"What-" Jeremy countered.

"Or I will tell _Elu_ how both of you spent a whole day following me on my trip to Southern Arish!" Thomas scoffed.

"But Southern Arish is dangerous! You were alone-"

"First of all, I was not alone, I was with Mama. Second, it was a mandatory trip planned by the _sha'r._ And third, you were supposed to be with Papa on your way to Raiseau. Then Papa had to cancel his trip because both of you went 'missing'!" Thomas finished.

The siblings stared at each other in silence until William and Jeremy sighed in unison. "Fine, we will not follow you on your way to Rachell's bakery." 

"Thank you." Thomas said as he made his way down the stairs. "And do not send your monkeys to watch me!" As he descended from the stairs, he found his mother plating the cake that she was slicing earlier. He went to her to kiss her cheek as he snatched a cherry on top of a slice. "I have to go now, Mama." He said as he bid her goodbye. "Be back before dawn, dear!" His mother called out as he made his way outside of their door. 

\--

The way to Rae's bakery was somewhat far since it was located near the border of the city. The border in between Anensoal and Oxia, which is the city in Arish where Thomas lives, is very uptight and does not let any travelers pass through. To get to the bakery, Thomas has to walk miles, but being the governor's youngest son has its perks. His family was entitled to have a carriage for each of the members. Not only that but also one guard to guide the trip, excluding the coachman. "This going to take at least an hour to get through." Thomas stared as he put his head outside the carriage. Blocking the carriage, a parade is ongoing. ' _That reminds me, today is the celebration of Adir_ '. Thomas said to himself. Adir is a holiday in Oxia as it celebrates the success of every family's safety and business. The particular region where Thomas lives, Arish, takes trading and business seriously as this is where the economy depends. 

"Young Master, I believe this would take at least an hour." the guard said from the back of the carriage. 

"Well, um, i-is there anything we can do?" Thomas replied. 

"We could take the shortcut, But it would be a bumpy ride, Young Master." the coachman interrupted.

"Do what you think is best. I don't think I can be late for this meetup."

"Of course, Young Master."

The carriage turned into a corner that was not busy unlike from where they came from. This is where laundry was hang. Trashes were piled up, children were playing. As they were making their way to the end of the shortcut, a part of a wall caught Thomas's eyes. The wall was full of posters for wanted criminals and missing people.

**_WANTED_ **

**_The Basilisk of Aethon's Galley_ **

**_DEAD OR ALIVE_ **

**_A Generous Reward from the Kingdom of Vallorast_ **

**_110,000,000 G_ **

\--

"Well, what can I expect, you are late again Thomas Wang-Li." A young woman said from the counter of the bakery. She had a red bandana that was wrapped around her head. Long brown locks fell to her face perfectly. And striking dark brown eyes that fit the rest of her features. She was wearing her signature white woolen shirt and black apron dusted with flour to match. 

"I apologize again, Rae. You know I am always late." Thomas smiled beautifully as he went towards Rae to awkwardly hug her. "William and Jeremy were acting up again." he continued. 

"Hmph. And what? They send their lackeys here again?" Rachell huffed childishly.

"Oh I'm sure of it. Enough about them. How's _Olu_?" Thomas asked Rachell. Rachell's mother and Thomas's father were childhood friends hence that's why they knew each other and why Thomas is close to Rae's mother, as far as calling her _Olu._ Recently, Rachell's mother was feeling ill and needed medical assistance. Since their family financial status was not faring well, Thomas's family pitched in to help. 

"She's doing better. Her healer prescribed her more medicine." Rachell sighed, "I think I have to take another job at the port for this week." She continued. Before taking over the bakery, Rachel was a barmaid at a local pub near the port. 

"You don't need to. Here take this," Thomas took out a velvet bag out of his satchel. "Mama wanted me to give you this, I think it's for your _Olu."_ he said as he took out a piece of paper where Rachell's mother's medicines were written, how many grams and how many times a day. "Tom, no." Rachell refused. "Your family has been helping us too much-" she proceeded to put the velvet bag into Thomas' satchel. "Well, if you are not going to take it, no one would use it. Such a waste, Rachell Hofstetter." Thomas stared at Rachell, eyebrows raised. 

"Fine! But you have to promise me that you will take the cake I made..... as a thank you." Rae said.

"Fine-" Thomas said before he was cut off by the bell on the door. Two men and a woman walked in. The one on the left had raven black hair that went up to his chin, a long scar from his eyebrow up to his upper lip. The man on the right had curly ginger hair, green eyes, and freckles. While the woman in the middle had auburn hair that reached her lower back. The three went straight to where the loaves of bread and pastries were displayed. "Wait here, Tommy, I have to serve these _patrons._ Why don't you take a seat.?" Rachell sighed as she went to cater to the three. 

Thomas hopped as he took his seat on the counter. He grabbed a piece of bread on the basket next to him. Breaking the bread in two, he glanced at the three. He took a bite of the heavenly aromatic bread as he squinted his eyes. The three were looking at anywhere but him until Rachell passed them a bag of pastries. The three quickly took the bags as they paid Rachell ten gold coins and exited the bakery, not before risking a glance at Thomas. Outside, they made their way at the benches that were outside of the bakery, staring at the doors. Silence overtook the whole bakery until Thomas sighed in frustration. 

"I cannot believe those two sent them!" Thomas complained.

"Well, when would they ever not send them?" Rae said as she leaned her elbow on the counter, her face propped into her hand. Thomas sighed as he looked down into the bread that he was holding. "I just wished they trusted me, you know? I always feel like a burden, William and Jeremy were always in trouble back then because they're always neglecting their duties because of me," he said solemnly.

"C'mon Thomas, that simply means that they love you a lot, y'know! And maybe because they want to keep you protected." Rae reasoned.

"B-but I'm 26! I graduated from _sha'r_ twice! I should be able to have a job now and n-not lazying around the house!" Thomas said.

"Listen, Thomas, I don't really know what to say to ya, but I truly believe that you're not a burden," she said as she combed through her long hair, "Tell ya what, why don't you try doing a shift at the pub? That way, you can see for yourself whether you want to work or not. I'll ask Old Man Dan to give you a job as a busboy or something"

"Really? R-really Rae?!" Thomas said excitedly.

"Yeah! Anything for my good pal Thomas!" she giggled into her hand.

\--

"Listen, Thomas, you should have like a, like a, like a nickname!" Rae instructed Thomas as they walk down the street. It was a day later when Rae said that she'll help Thomas get a job. It went along great for Thomas since the pub doesn't need to interview its future employees, all it takes is a nice face. It went along well, he guesses. 

_"Um, mama, papa, Will, and Jer, I have something to say to you all." Thomas gulped nervously as he looked at his family in front of him, they were having their usual family dinner together._

_"What is it, son?" His father said. "Is something wrong, baby?" his mom worriedly said. William and Jeremy were staring at him, waiting for him to talk._

_"I-I got a, I got a job. I mean, Rae got me a job.. at Old Man Dan's Pub..." He trailed off._

_Gasps were heard throughout the whole table, even their maids and butlers who were at the side were baffled, looking at each other with wide eyes. Thomas felt a wave of panic run through him as he looked down to his plate of untouched steak and potatoes. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you mom and dad. I know I mastered most of my classes in sha'r, and all I got as a job is a busboy, I'm sorry for disappointing all of you.." he said weakly._

_"Oh honey, I would never be disappointed in you. We would never." His mom started. "You would never do wrong honey, we don't mind if you got a job as a busboy.. it's just that..." she trailed off as she looked at her husband, her hand clutching Thomas' shaking one._

_"My boy could be in danger while working in that dinky old pub, and also near the port!" His father said. William and Jeremy nodded with their father as they all continued to eat._

_"My petal, you know we truly care about you and your safety right? I'm so so proud of you for doing what you want, but son, there are bad people out there.. are you sure you want to work in that place? I can always give you a job at the Minister's office, that way you are safe, and your brothers and I can keep an eye on you." his father reasoned. Thomas sighed and pouted as he looked at his father with a newfound determination. "I'm sure of my decision Papa, and besides, Rachell would be there with me at all times!" he assured._

"Hmmm, I don't really have a nickname. Maybe... hmm.." he said as he looked around their surroundings, curious as to what goes on. This is the first time he got here at the port, there are so many things to look at. The signs, the ships, the merchants, the people!

_FRESH CLAMS HERE 160G ONLY_

_HIRING CABIN BOYS_

_GET PSYCH UNIFORMS HERE (FOR APPRENTICE HEALERS ONLY)_

_OLD MAN DAN PUB --- >_

"Psych Uniforms? Psych.. Psy.. Oh! How does Sykkuni sound?" He asked.

"Oh! Sykkuno sounds cool! That kinda fits you!" Rae exclaimed. _I said Sykkuni, but I think Sykkuno sounds cool as well!_ Thomas said to himself. "Sykkuno it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol we love supportive friends and families


End file.
